Spartan
by Arsao Tome
Summary: A MHAU where Izu doesn't just have a quirk, he has two. He was misdiagnosed so now he becomes one of the most wanted boys in the Academy.


**Spartan**

 **Note:** _I wanted to do another MHA story where Izuku has a quirk and it was powerful. Well, this time he has two, 'Spartan' and 'Adonis'._

 _ **Spartan:**_ _One with training in using Greek weapons and tactics._

 _ **Adonis:**_ _Makes user appealing to the opposite sex, be it physical looks, emotional responses, or any way that would make them appealing._

 _Anyway, enjoy the story._

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

( _First person P.O.V_ )

My name is Izuku Midoriya, I am a Huge fan of All-Might, one of the Greatest heroes in the world. I wanted to be like him, but I'd also like to be like my Mom as well. She's always there for me when I needed her. Especially when I was misdiagnosed with not having a quirk.

Turns out, not only do I have a quirk, I have two. They were, Spartan and Adonis, two very powerful ones. But, how could the doctors be wrong? Anyway, Mom had provided me with everything I needed to train with. So I trained, got stronger, tougher and basically approachable.

Then it was time for me to go to U.A. I walked onto the grounds and was impressed. So, I was tested and passed the Entrance exam and became a member of Class 1-A.

I was a bit nervous around the girls because of my 'Adonis' quirk. I know I was being looked at and they were interested. One of them was a cute brunette with brown eyes, a permanent blush on her face. Her name was Ochaco Uraraka, her quirk was 'Zero-gravity', not a bad one.

She told me that the reason why she wanted to be a hero was to help her folks. Which got me thinking, maybe I could help out. So, without her knowing, I had Mom hire her dad and put around $100 thousand in their account. We could afford it, "hey 'Eight'." I said, using my nickname for her. "Good morning."

She smiled at me, "good morning Izu-kun." She said and we started to talk about everything. From how hyped and constantly pissed Katsuki was to the rumors that Minoru has a sex dungeon on the campus. This was going on until the teacher, Aizawa-sensei had rolled in his sleeping bag. We started our day.

* * *

Later, I was just minding my own business when I was suddenly grabbed, slammed against a wall and was kissed passionately. It was by a black haired girl, with dark eyes and a killer body. This was Momo Yaoyorozu, class vice president and one of the smartest girls in the whole school. Once she pulled off, she looked me in the eyes and held me.

"Hey Izu," she said. "You are looking so good today."

"One question, honest one."

"Sure."

"You got a crush on me?" She just looked at me, chuckled and wrapped her arms around my neck.

"You figured it out." She said, "I know you're a little worried about your quirk. I'll tell you right now, it isn't because of it I'm interested in you. You helped me through some tough times."

"Well, doesn't take much to be nice." She smiled.

"Right about that." She kissed me again.

* * *

( _Normal P.O.V.)_

Izuku was assigned a room, it was like a studio apartment, with a normal bed, table, desk and chair so he could work on his homework and a place so he could have some entertainment. He hung up his clothes and was now dressed in a blue T-shirt with white trim and the the words, 'I'm Here' in a scutum on his chest from his collar bone, to his waist, jeans and slippers. He slipped on an apron and tied it around his waist. Then he went into the kitchen to start on dinner.

Just then there was a knock on the door, 'who can that be?' He thought so he went to answer it. It was a very cute black haired girl with hazel eyes, she had a very nice figure and was dressed in black overalls, t-shirt and slippers. This was Toru Hagakure, another friend of Izu's. He just smiled, "you're wrong." He said.

"Huh?" She said confusedly.

"You look so much better than Yang Gufei. Maybe, oh what is her name? " He said as he let her in trying to think up a person's name. "She is in that J-Pop hero band."

"Which one?"

"The one who did 'Run, Hero, Run'. The female lead."

"Im Yoon-ah?"

"Her." Just then Toru blushed and glomped him. Then he but her down and they started on dinner. While they were, they were talking about nothing much. Classes, how they think they'll do in school, Toru wanting his babies.

"Wait, WHAT?" Izu said, she crawled over to him and started to kiss him and was about to do the deed when there was a knock on the door. She growled as he answered it, it was Tsuyu Asui, another friend of his. She had long black hair, big dark eyes and a frog like look to her. She was in a T-Shirt, shorts and sandals.

"Hey Izu-kun," she said, her tongue slightly out. "Did I come at a bad time?" Izu breathed a sigh of relief and hugged the girl.

"Thank you for coming Tsu," he said. " _I was about to get raped by Toru._ " He whispered, she chuckled. "Wanna come in?"

"I can't stay for long and neither can Toru. Right?" She said, Toru glared at Tsu. She got up and walked out the door.

"I'LL BE IN OUR ROOM TSU!" She said.

"She's not going to be happy." Said Izu.

"Nope," said Tsu as she reached up and kissed him on the lips.

"Why do you always taste like honey?"

"I gave the queen bee oral. See ya, Izu!" With that she left, Izu shook his head and closed the door to get cleaned up and go to bed.

* * *

The next morning, Izu got up and started his daily exercises, he was getting faster, stronger and better. He was running as fast as he could and watching him was Ocho and a guy with two colored hair, half white and half red, heterochromia eyes, turquoise and gray with a burn over his gray eye. "Come on Izu," he said softly. "You can do it!"

"He's making good time, Sho-kun." said Ocho. He nodded, "think he'd break the school record?"

"Don't know, 'You-Know-Who' holds it."

"Oh right," she paled.

* * *

Later, everyone were in homeroom having class. Just then a young woman went over to Izu during break. Her skin and hair was pink, her eyes were yellow. She was in the school uniform and sat on his desk. "Hey 'Stud'." She said, this was Mina Ashido. Izu looked up and smiled.

"Mina," he said as he hugged her. "Been a while since I saw you. How have you been?" Mina felt the warm of Izuku's hug and smiled as she messed with his hair. She was happy he was hugging her, then he pulled off.

"You still consider me a friend? After what I did?" She asked.

"The guy was a rapist," he said. "You did that girl a favor Mina." He hugged her again. She grabbed him again and hugged him. She kissed him on the cheek, being careful not to get spit on him.

"Thanks for making me feel better Izu." She said with that they heard the bell for lunch.

TBC

* * *

 **Note:** _This is a new MHA story I wanted to do. As you can see, I gave Toru a description. Because I think her being invisible all the time was a cop out. But that's just me. Anyway, hope you enjoyed the story._


End file.
